The Hunt's Son
by scheffelman
Summary: Danny is a son of Artemis left in the care of Lotus for years before getting dropped off at the Fenton's doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I just got the idea for this. It's based off of CyberActors15's stories, "The Son of Artemis" and "Son of the Hunt". I hope you all enjoy. I will see you all at the bottom for an announcement concerning "Phantom in the League".**

"**Talking."**

'**Thinking.'**

"_**Telepathy."**_

_**Communication/notes/TV/radio/Iris Messaging.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or PJO. They belong to Butch Hartman and Rick Riordan.**

_Third person POV:_

We start in Artemis's palace in Olympus. She's holding a baby boy with raven black hair and ice blue eyes. "What am I going to do? Father is going to kill my son, since he's a child of a mortal." Artemis says to herself unaware of Queen Hera listening in. Hera is currently pregnant with Ares. "Why don't you leave him under the care of Lotus? While under Lotus's care he will never age. You can get him at anytime." Hera says. "Oh Queen Hera, I didn't know you were there. Thank you for the suggestion. I vow on the River Styx not to have any more children and not fall for the charms of men. Only the love for my family will be shown by me." Artemis says then vows then says. Artemis leaves Mount Olympus to leave her only son in the care of Lotus.

_Time skip: 14 years before Danny gets his powers: Artemis's POV:_

I returned to Lotus's lair which is now a casino in Las Vegas to take my son out of his care. I then travel to Amity Park where I leave my son under the care of Athena's daughter Maddie Fenton. Jack Fenton is a son of Hephaestus. Maddie is blessed by my brother. Their daughter, Jazz Fenton, is a legacy of both Hephaestus and Athena. Jazz is only two years and wants a little brother. Since I created the Mist, my son will have power over the Mist. I left a note with the basket my son is in.

_Time skip: 16 years later: Danny's POV:_

"Mom, dad, there's something I need to tell you." I say. "What is it sweetie?" Mom asks. "I'm Danny Phantom." I say while transforming. "We know son. We knew since day one. We tried to help anyway we could. When we shot at you, that was training for other hunters." Dad says. "You're adopted sweetie. I found you on our door step. You were in a basket with a note." Mom says. "Can I see the note?" I ask. Mom hands me the note.

_Dear Maddie:_

_I need you to take care of my son. He is the greatest hope for everyone. He was under the care of Lotus. He's the first Demigod and my only son. Please keep him safe._

There's nothing that says who it's from. "Who's this from?" I ask. "We don't know. There was no name. All we know that the basket glowed like it was made from the sun or the moon." Mom says. "Is there a place I can go to train like a Demigod?" I ask. "Yes, Camp Half-Blood. It's located in Long Island New York. We can take you there in the Fenton Jet." Dad says. "Can we make a stop first?" I ask. "What for?" Mom asks. "There's something I need to do in the Ghost Zone." I say. "What is it?" Dad asks. "I need to see a friend. I was told I would experience pain when I get my true form. I'm experiencing pain at this moment." I say. I fall down onto my side. Mom and dad pick me up and place me in the speeder. "Where do we need to go?" Mom asks from the wheel. "Look for a clock-tower." I say. Mom flies the Specter Speeder around the Zone until reaching a clock-tower. Mom and dad carry me inside. "Clockwork!" I shout. "Yes Daniel?" Clockwork asks when appearing in front of us. "The pain is here, I need you to speed it up to get my true form." I say. "Of course Daniel." Clockwork says. Clockwork puts a time spell on me. Mom and dad set me into a room.

_Maddie's POV:_

"Why does Danny need to get his true form so soon?" I ask the ghost, Clockwork. "His ghostly core has too much power for his body to handle. He was told by Frostbite, leader of the Frozen Ones, a tribe of yeti-like ghosts in the Realm of the Far Frozen, that he has an ice core. That is not the case. Daniel's ghostly core is a neutral core. A neutral core is the rarest and most powerful ghostly core in existence. Daniel's ice powers were the first to manifest, that's why Frostbite thought Daniel had an Ice core. A ghost or Halfa with a neutral core is the most powerful ghost/Halfa in existence. They would have powers that all the ghosts would have. As well as some unique powers." Clockwork explains. Just then a groan comes from the room Danny's in. Soon after the groan comes Danny. Clockwork, Jack and I all turn our backs on Danny. "Why are all of you turning your backs on me?" Danny asks. "Have you looked at yourself Daniel?" Clockwork asks. Danny does and shouts, "Gah!" "There should be something for you to wear in the room Daniel." Clockwork says. Danny rushes right back into the room. When Danny comes back out, he's wearing a new suit. "Here are some new clothes for your human half Daniel." Clockwork says while handing Danny a box. "You will need these as well." Clockwork says while handing Danny two books. One in Ancient Greek, one in a language I don't know. "What's that other book written in?" I ask. "Esperanto. My friend, Wulf, speaks the language so I learned it to communicate with him." Danny says.

_Meanwhile: Artemis's POV:_

I just watched as Danny got his true form for his ghost third. He's 1/3 ghost, 1/3 human, and 1/3 God. "Lady Artemis. Why are we going back to Camp Half-Blood?" Thalia asks. "There's something I need to do there." I reply.

_Back with Clockwork, Danny, Jack and Maddie: Danny's POV:_

"I know a quicker way to Camp Half-Blood." I say. "And what way is that sweetie?" Mom asks. "We need to borrow the Infi-Map from Frostbite." I say. Mom, dad, and I board the Specter Speeder again. This time I take the wheel. I fly us to the Realm of the Far Frozen. Once there, I head straight to Frostbite's. "Frostbite!" I shout. "Hello Great One. I see you reached your true form. Your core must have been a neutral one. What is it you need anyways?" Frostbite greets, says, and asks. "I need to borrow the Infi-Map." I say. "Of course Great One." Frostbite says. Frostbite walks away. Five minutes later he returns with the Infi-Map. "Here you go Great One. I will accompany you to make sure I get this back." Frostbite says. "Ok Frostbite." I reply. Frostbite and I head back to the Specter Speeder. "Where would you like to go?" Frostbite asks. "Long Island New York." Mom says. The map reacts and shows the path to a portal to Long Island.

**Next chapter will have Danny arriving at Camp Half-Blood. So far I have two people who want me to bring in the GiW to be disbanded. Three more people need to want the GiW to show in order for me to bring them in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. Here's the next installment of "The Hunt's Son". As promised, Danny arrives at Camp Half-Blood. I will start it off with Artemis's POV first. This is post TLO and no PP. Anyone who died in TLO, is still alive in my story.**

_Artemis's POV:_

"Alright girls. I'm sure some of you have noticed we're heading back to Camp Half-Blood. Just to let you know now, if you see a boy with raven black hair that's spiky in the front, don't be afraid to flirt with him. I won't kick you out if you flirt with him. He also has snow white hair too." I tell my hunters. "What's so special about this boy?" One hunter asks. "You might find out later." I reply.

_Danny's POV:_

Mom, dad, Frostbite, and I are heading to the portal that will lead us to Long Island. "The portal is just up ahead Great One." Frostbite says. "Thanks Frostbite." I tell him. I'm driving the Specter Speeder to the portal. Soon enough we reach the portal. "Thanks for the help Frostbite. You can go back to your people now." I say. "It was an honor to help the Great One." Frostbite says. Mom, dad, and I head through the portal. Mom takes over after that.

_Annabeth's POV:_

I was walking the hill where Thalia's Tree resides with my boyfriend Percy Jackson. "What's that?" Percy asks pointing to the distance. I look and see some kind of weird vehicle flying towards camp. The vehicle lands and out comes my older half-sister, Maddie Fenton. "Annabeth, it's so good to see you again." Maddie says. "It's good to see you too Maddie. Meet my boyfriend Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." I reply. "It's nice to meet you." Percy says to Maddie. "It's nice to meet you too Percy. Annabeth I'm sorry I couldn't help here in New York but Amity Park was in the middle of a ghost problem." Maddie says. "It's fine Maddie. Is Jack with you?" I ask. "Yes he is." Maddie replies. Just then Jack walks up. With Jack is a muscular boy with raven black hair that spikes forward. "Hello Jack. Who's this?" I greet then ask. "This is Danny. He was left on our doorstep 16 years ago." Jack says. I get a good look at Danny. 'He looks like he could be a son of Apollo. The mother probably couldn't raise him.' Think to myself. _"I heard that."_ A voice in my head says. _"Who are you?"_ I ask. _"You were just looking at me a minute ago."_ The voice says. _"Danny?"_ I ask. _"Yes?"_ Danny asks. _"How are you in my head?"_ I ask. _"I have ghost powers. One of them is telepathy. That's how I'm in your head."_ Danny replies.

_Percy's POV:_

Annabeth and I were just introduced to Danny. I also met Maddie and Jack. "So Danny, who's your godly parent?" I ask. "To be truthful, I don't know. All I do know is that I always wanted to be close to the sky. I always liked flying at night when there's a full moon." Danny replies. "Flying?" I ask. "I have ghost powers. I also have a ghost form. It happened two years ago. To put a long story short, my best female friend dared me to go into my parents' ghost portal and I did. I turned it on from inside the portal. Got zapped with 10,000 volts of electricity and ectoplasm, and got ghost powers from it." Danny replies. "Wow. Not even a kid from the Ares cabin would be brave enough to go through that." I say. "I don't think Ares, himself, would go through that." Jack says.

_Chiron's POV:_

I head to Half-Blood Hill. "Jack, Maddie, what brings you back?" I ask. "Our adopted son is a third-blood Chiron." Maddie says. "Who is his godly parent?" I ask. "We don't know." Jack says. "Well, we'll find out at some point. Percy did have the gods swear on the River Styx to claim all their children at the age of 13." I reply. I lead Danny on a tour of Camp Half-Blood.

_Danny's POV:_

The Chiron is giving me a tour of Camp Half-Blood. "Excuse me Chiron." I say. "Yes Danny?" Chiron asks. "Is there a chance we could take a break so I can get someone?" I ask. "Of course." Chiron says. "Thanks Chiron." I say while teleporting to my realm.

_Dana's POV:_

I'm here in dad's realm. Suddenly dad shows up. I tackle him in a hug. "Well someone's happy to see me." Dad jokes. "I'm always happy to see you daddy. I went to Uncle Clocky's when I heard you were in the Zone. He told me that I just missed you." I reply. "Yes well, I went to Clockwork's to get my true form. After that, I went to Frostbite's. I can take you to where I'm staying now." Dad explains. "Let's do it daddy." I say. Dad teleports in a puff of green smoke. When the smoke clears, we're in a strange place. "Where are we daddy?" I ask. "Camp Half-Blood. A place for children of the Greek Gods. Like Aunty Pandora." Dad says. "Oh." I reply. "Who is this Danny?" a man with a horses body asks. "This is my daughter Dana, Chiron. She was originally called a clone by my fruitloop arch enemy, Vladimir Master/Vlad Plasmius. He wanted me as a son, but when he couldn't get me he tried to clone me. Dana was one of them but somehow, Plasmius mixed a female's DNA with mine." Dad explains. "Do you know who her mother is?" Chiron asks. "No. Dana is like me though. I suspect Dana's mother is afraid of heights because unless Dana is in ghost form, she is terrified of heights." Dad replies.

_Chiron's POV:_

"Well anyways, the two of you can bunk in the Hermes Cabin. Capture the Flag will be later tonight." I say. "Alright Chiron." Danny says. I walk off to let Danny and Dana get acquainted with the other campers.

_Danny's POV:_

Chiron left Dana and I to get acquainted with the other campers. I soon meet back up with Percy. "Hey Percy." I greet. "Hey Danny. Who's that?" Percy greets then asks. "That's my daughter Dana. She's like me. Only she was originally called a clone. Her creator somehow messed up and mixed a female's DNA, who happens to be afraid of heights, with my DNA to create Dana." I explain. "The only one who I know that's afraid of heights is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Thalia's a Hunter of Artemis now." Percy says. "If she allows me, I can check Thalia's DNA against Dana's." I reply.

**Next chapter has Capture the Flag and Danny meets Artemis and the Hunters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. This is the long awaited chapter where Danny meets the Hunters of Artemis and Artemis herself. I will start it off with Thalia's POV.**

_Thalia's POV:_

"Lady Artemis, how come we can only flirt with the boy you described?" I ask. "He is very special to me. He was blessed by Athena and Hephaestus." Lady Artemis says.

_Meanwhile, Danny's POV:_

Dana and I are getting ready for Capture the Flag. We're in the Hermes cabin since I don't know my godly parent. I have always been a better shot then my adopted mom. When the teams have been set up, I start to go for the enemy flag. I refrain from using my ghost powers. If I used my ghost powers, it would be cheating. Anyways, I'm using a bow that I got from the armory.

_Dana's POV:_

I'm with daddy playing Capture the Flag here in Camp Half-Blood. Daddy went off to get the enemy flag. He did tell me not to use my ghost powers. Soon enough daddy returns with the enemy flag in tow. **(I have no idea what cabins were on what teams so pick Hermes with any cabins you want.)** Afterwards, we soon fight a monster that is to powerful. Just as the monster is about to crush us, silver arrows fly from out of nowhere and hit the monster. Girls dressed in silver combat and hunting outfits come out of the forest.

_Chiron's POV:_

"Welcome Lady Artemis. To what is the pleasure that you grace us with your presence?" I say then ask. "I came to see my son Chiron." Lady Artemis says. "You broke your oath Artemis?" Mr. D asks. Just then Lord Apollo shows up. "How come you never told me I was an uncle?" Lord Apollo asks. "I had my son before I muttered my oath. Queen Hera was still pregnant with Ares when I had my son." Lady Artemis says.

_Danny's POV:_

"Who is your son Lady Artemis?" Chiron asks. Just then Lady Artemis walks up to me and hugs me. Jaws drop at that. "Is that why you said it was ok to flirt with that boy your hugging Lady Artemis?" A punk looking girl asks mom. "Yes Thalia. Danny is my son, so you and the others could flirt with him without getting kicked out." Mom says. "Thalia is it?" I ask the girl named Thalia. "Yes my name is Thalia." Thalia says. "Are you afraid of heights?" I ask. "Yes." Thalia replies. "Do you mind if I have a sample of your DNA for something?" I ask. "Only if you tell me what that is." Thalia says. "My daughter, Dana there, is afraid of heights unless she's in ghost form. I want to check to see if you're her mother." I explain while pointing at Dana. "I guess that you can." Thalia says before she opens her mouth for me to get a DNA sample. Once I got the sample, I teleport to the Phantom Cave. "Welcome back Master Danny." Paula, my AI, says. "Thanks Paula. I will be in the lab." I say while walking to the lab. I already have a sample of Dana's DNA in a machine. I place Thalia's sample in the machine to run against Dana's.

_Artemis's POV:_

"Where did Danny go Dana?" I ask my granddaughter. "To the Phantom Cave. The Phantom Cave is daddy's personal sanctuary that he built himself. It's like an underground facility that has a garage, a lab, a training room, a medical wing, an armory or weapons vault, a main room with a super computer, and an apartment like area. My best guess is that daddy's in the lab right now." Dana explains.

_Back with Danny: Danny's POV:_

The machine just beeped with the results. 'Looks like Thalia is Dana's mother. Thalia is really beautiful. When I get back to camp, I'm kissing Thalia on the lips.' I think to myself. I take a copy of the results to show to Thalia. I then teleport back to camp. "Is Dana my daughter Danny?" Thalia asks. I show her the results. "Did a grey haired man ask for some of your DNA sometime in the past two years?" I ask. "No but I did have a chunk of hair pulled from my head by a blue skinned man with fangs in his mouth and hair shaped like devil horns." Thalia says. 'Plasmius, when we fight again, you won't come out with your life and afterlife intact.' I think to myself. "What shout we do now Danny?" Thalia asks. I kiss her on the lips and say, "We'll have to hook up for Dana to have both her parents."


End file.
